


Hypodermia

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood As Lube, Blood and Gore, Demon Sex, Hastur Has Anxiety, Hastur is also Deeply Traumatized, Injury, Lust, Mentioned Hastur (Good Omens), Ok maybe Hastur is in this more than I originally planned for, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Rape/Non-con Elements, Some Plot, Some demons embody certain kinks and desires, Someone send for Aziraphale to bring Holy Water, Succubi & Incubi, Traumatic Insemination/Hypodermic Insemination, Traumatized Crowley (Good Omens), Violent Sex, Wound Fucking, for the same reasons as Hastur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: When Hastur is unwilling to run an errand between Beelzebub and Asmodeus, Crowley gets the assignment. He should have known that was the moment to high tail it out of there and let some other poor sod deal with it.
Relationships: Crowley & Hastur (Good Omens), Crowley/Demons (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Crowley/angel(s) or.demon(s) of your choice, violent non-con, gore  
When Crowley refuses to manifest a cunt for them to fuck - refuses to make any sort of effort at all - they cut one into him and fuck that instead.  
https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=1390440#cmt1390440
> 
> I also got the name Gelaisazore, from the wound sex Urban dictionary page. Couldn't really find anything on Father Josh St. Gelais, so I'm not sure if he's real, or from a story, or....

Hastur was paranoid, everyone knew that and agreed it was a sensible and well-adjusted reaction to living in Hell. Well at least as well-adjusted as one could be in such a place, so it was why no one questioned how it worsened over the years. Why Crowley didn't question the screaming he could hear in Beelzebub's throne room as he entered. 

Crowley almost laughed, watching the way Hastur cowered on the ground, using his foot to try and push a box of files as far away from him as possible. Dagon was shoving it back towards him, trying to force the Duke to take it, but stopped as Beelzebub cleared zir throat. At the noise Dagon clutched the box and stood up, looking murderous until Hastur’s screaming finally died down, then the lord of files only looked irritated.

With a growl, Dagon strode forward and shoved the box into Crowley’s arms causing him to miss Hastur's twitch as he eyed the box in both disgust and absolute terror. While Crowley listened to Beelzebub's orders on delivering the files to Asmodeus, the twitching got worse.

In retrospect Crowley really should have questioned why Hastur seemed to calm more and more as the files moved further away from him. That whole exchange really should have been his first clue something wasn't right about this. 

Once out of the throne room Crowley miracled himself with a sigh to be as close to the second circle as he could. Then while walking up to the demonic version of the second circle’s border customs he also miracled the entry forms ready for the guards. Holding out the papers, they were rudely snatched out of his hand, the demon mumbling to itself as it skimmed each page. After a nerve wracking few moments, it finally stamped them and waved him through with a glare. 

Blinking at how quick that was, Crowley grinned to himself, not having to be questioned was fine with him. He never really enjoyed the lewd jokes and leering grins that tended to happen when trying to cross into Asmodeus’ domain anyhow. Once inside he wrinkled his nose, gagging once or twice at the change of scents that assaulted him. 

The air was permeated with perpetual lust, terror, degradation, and despair. For being the Circle of Lust, it didn’t really inspire lustful thoughts, at least not for him anyway. What it did do was overwhelm him for a few moments, and he tried to blink away the tears that filled his eyes and obstructed his vision.

Finally getting his sight back under control he strode forwards, and straight towards the large mansion ahead. He tried to use a miracle to speed the trip up and grumbled when a minor shock, it felt like static electricity, was all he got when snapping. He rolled his eyes and grumbled about unfair miracle restrictions placed on non native demons. 

Finally he got close enough that he could step onto the Non-Euclidean pathway that would allow him to avoid the violent storm that surrounded the mansion like a mote. Staying as far from the edge as he could, Crowley sidestepped a pile of crumpled rocks, ignoring the cracked wall they had broken off of, and shivered as it felt like eyes started to watch him. 

That really should have been his second clue to just ditch the assignment and claim the guards weren't expecting someone else besides Hastur. That the guards wouldn't let him cross into their domain and make up some story about needing way more paperwork than Lord Beelzebub wanted to deal with.

Every so often he was able to glance at the mansion's interior, seeing endless piles of satin and silk cushions, and divans that would cover beds sitting on top of deep carpets. Other times he would pass a courtyard with pools, baths, and fountains that would stretch away in every direction before blinking out of existence as he got closer to the entrance.

The constant din of the cries of lovers and the dying that were echoed by Asmodeus’ court and the debased mortals they allowed out of the storm, only got louder and he was distracted enough to run into the back of a Duke. ‘Shit!’ Crowley thought, backing away quickly from the cubi that turned around to face him. 

It... no, not an it - a he, smiled down at him curiously and Crowley couldn’t help but blush under his gaze. 

“Now, what is a pretty little demon such as yourself doing at my Lord’s home?” He questioned in a purr and Crowley averted his eyes in submission. His mouth felt dry from the underlying chill in their voice, pins and needles lighting up as fear, euphoria, and arousal washed over and chilled him to the core. It felt wrong, like a twisted distorted sound that was unlike what he heard when Aziraphale spoke.

At his silence, the Incubus’ eyes flicked towards the box of files in his arms. Crowley wasn’t sure, but for a second he thought the Incubus frowned before he began to hum.

“Ah, you are delivering the files this time. Forgive my hostility, normally Duke Hastur does this and I was not made aware of his absence this evening.” He smiled almost predatory and then bowed gracefully.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I am Duke Gelaisazore. Pleased to make your acquaintance...” He trailed off and waited to hear Crowley’s name.

“I...ah...er” Crowley stuttered, “Crowley, and the pleasure is all mine, Duke Gelaisazore.” He swallowed hard, feeling sick. At least it wasn’t his true name, but he wasn’t lying to the Duke either. He felt even sicker as the Incubus stared into his eyes intently before quirking his lips up into a smile.

“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you Crowley! Shall we?!” He asked in that horrible voice again and motioned forward towards the steps ahead that sloped downwards at an angle. They began walking and he hesitated for just a moment, before following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this part took forever to get out, I have having trouble writing out the rape scene. Which is basically this whole chapter. Also for the life of me I can't remember where I got the name "Eshiroris" from.

Crowley stared at the exit, rolling his eyes and exhaling in annoyance. He had gotten a bit lost on the way out and, after half an hour, he finally found another door that seemed to be an exit. Grumbling to himself about wasted time, he made his way out. Everything seemed to finally be going fine until the Duke, and what appeared to be a succubus, saw him walk by.

“Oh, Crowley I see you finished with your assignment. You should have let someone know so I could have shown you out.” Duke Gelaisazore said politely while the succubus nodded, and before he could say anything else the duke spoke again.

“Oh, and where are my manners, I’d like to introduce you to the Duchess Eshiroris.” 

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, though the pleasure is all mine.” She spoke with a honeyed static filled voice that almost made him throw his hands up to block out the sound. It grated on his nerves even worse than the Duke’s had. Though he quickly bowed to her, not wanting to upset either one of the cubi.

“Now I insist on showing you out, wouldn’t want to get lost and spend an eternity wandering the halls would you.” Gelaisazore grinned predatorily for a moment and began to lead him through the pathway.

It was about five minutes later, when Crowley began to feel as if they were going the wrong way, when it happened. 

The Duke's arm snaked out fast and jerked him against his chest. He planted his mouth over Crowley’s and jammed his tongue into his mouth, and Crowley struggled to get him off as a moan of pleasure rumbled in Gelaisazore’s throat. Finally Crowley was able to push away from him, but that only caused the Duke to snarl and slap him hard enough to knock him over. 

Crowley hissed in pain and anger before gasping at the sudden contact of his butt against the cold floor when the Incubus miracled off his clothes.

“What the fuck?!” He cried out, all of a sudden acutely aware of the position he was in. 

"Just relax and enjoy this, it's gonna happen whether you want it to or not.” The Incubus purred as he unlaced the front of his trousers. Horrified, Crowley tried to scramble back when Gelaisazore’s cock sprang out, only to have the hands of Eshiroris grip his shoulders. 

When he tried to twist out of her grip, Gelaisazore gripped his hair and shoved his cock towards his mouth and Crowley clamped his mouth shut with an audible snap. He made an angry noise through his closed lips, as the Incubus narrowed his eyes and pressed the head of it against them.

When he still refused to allow the Duke into his mouth the Duchess squeezed down on his shoulders, trying to get him to gasp out in pain. Just as Crowley was about to gasp out, she lost her patience and raked her fingernails over his shoulders as she let him go with a huff of annoyance.

“Ugh, this isn’t fun when they refuse to make any noise. How did you get Hastur to brake? He’s always fun to play with, why did they send this lower demon in his place?” Eshiroris complained and Crowley’s eyes widened in shock. This was why Hastur was freaking out so much? And they just let him go in the Duke’s place instead?!

The revelation caused him to see red and gnash his teeth, he was so distracted by this new info the he hadn’t noticed Eshiroris and Gelaisazore switch places until the Succubus was raking her fingernails hard down his chest and leaving ribbons of red in their wake. The shock of it caused him to finally gasp out, then flinch away when she leaned forward and sucked on his nipple. 

Hissing, Crowley tried to shove her away, only for the Duke to yank on his hair and the Duchess to grab both his wrists, squeezing them until he yelped and stopped struggling once again.

“You know, if you would just be still then this will be easier for you.” She whispered, letting the static in her voice grow in volume with each word until Crowley had his eyes shut, in a grimace, as he attempted to block out the sound without anything to cover his ears. Then he whimpered as he felt her flicking her tongue over the tip of his nipple, feeling it harden before she stopped and pulled away. 

“Oh, look at this, his nipples are already pebbling.” She said with glee, eyes turned to look at the Duke who chuckled in response, before she turned her attention back on him.

“You want this don't you? You seem to like it, so why act coy? Don’t want us to know just how much of a worthless slut you are? Is that why you came instead of the Duke? So you could have us fulfill all your debauched desires, the nasty little perversions only we can see deep down inside?” She whispered and Crowley snarled, managing to yank his wrists free of her grip, then slapped her.

“Shut up!” He snarled again only for her to laugh and step back to take in the sight of him. Red welts trailed down his chest and over his shoulders, though she didn’t see an effort between his legs.

“Come on now, no need to be rude.” She giggled and then pouted at him, this wasn’t going to be any fun for her if he wouldn’t make an effort.

“Now, if you won't let the Duke enjoy your mouth, why don’t you make a pretty little effort for me to ride instead? I understand if you aren't into male shaped beings, but surely you’re interested in female ones, I did after all cause some arousal in you.” Eshiroris said sweetly and snatched his wrists again as she kneeled on the floor, letting Gelaisazore take them from her, so he now had Crowley restrained by both his hair and wrists. 

“I’m thinking a cute little cock would look so good on you. What do you think, Gelaisazore?” She mused aloud, reaching out to stroke the flat plane between his thighs, ignoring the hiss of indignation Crowley gave. 

“Well, as much as I love that idea, and the fact I’ll still have a hole to enjoy. I do so like when my partners have pretty little cunts, or...well lets just hope for Crowley’s sake here, he’ll be good and I won't have to resort to how I got to be a Duke in the first place.” He said and pressed his crotch to the back of Crowley’s head, having to twist his hair and wrist so he could let his cock rest on the top of his head.

Crowley wanted to puke at that, it felt heavy. Heavy enough he couldn’t just pretend it wasn’t on him. That it wouldn’t dribble pre cum onto him if the Duke got any more aroused.

“Fuck you!” Crowley growled out, trying to kick the Duchess away, but the two of them only laughed at that. 

“How though? You haven’t made anything for that to happen.” The Duke mocked and Crowley glared, only to have Eshiroris roll her eyes and sigh.

“Well, seeing as he won't be making anything for me to enjoy, how about we switch places? Maybe he’ll be nicer to you, now that he has a choice in how to get pleasure?” She said helpfully and Crowley just spat at her.

“I guess that’s a no then.” She said a bit too pleasantly and stood back up, then drew her foot back and kicked his head to the side, hair ripping out as Gelaisazore continued to keep an iron grip on his hair.

“Y’know, it’s too bad you had to go and be a nasty little thing. I get off on other’s pain, but you see…” She began to explain as Crowley coughed and spat out a bit of blood from where the inside of his lip tore on a fang. “...Gelaisazore here, well as you know, he’s a Duke. Ever wonder how the circle of Lust picked who got that sort of position?” She finished her question with a purr. At Crowley’s glare she continued to speak, ignoring how Crowley drew in a sharp breath when she pulled out a small dagger.

“Oh dear, I apologize, I’m getting off track,” She laughed and waved the knife in a dismissing motion, then continued. “I was telling you why you needed to be polite... Ah, yes lets see...Duke Gelaisazore, well he gets off on something worse than pain. Absolute violence.” She grinned and bent back down to cup Crowley’s face in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

“Now, let’s think shall we? Had the Duke been rude or unaccommodating to you, once, while a guest in our borders? From what I heard he hadn’t, he’d been perfectly well mannered. Do you know how this behavior makes it seem though?” Crowley just stared, unsure what the Duchess was getting at.

“Well, I’ll tell you, nasty thing, it makes you seem ungrateful and rude. That’s what your behavior has shown. So are you going to make it up to him, show him you didn’t mean to treat his hospitality in such a way?” She asked and ran a thumb along his jaw and Crowley felt like he’d just been doused in Ice water. If what she said was true, he absolutely didn’t want to make an effort now. Not with the horrifying implications as to what more they could do to him with that bit of anatomy.

When he still hadn’t made an effort, the duchess’ pouted, and with a sigh, she looked up to the Duke and frowned, then tsked at Crowley while shaking her head as if she was disappointed in a child.

“Oh Crowley, Crowley, Crowley...you still continue to be so disrespectful. To think that the Duke was even going to go easy on you, not show you what got him his position. Oh well, I suppose I’ll still show you a bit of kindness and get you prepped for him, he is a bedbug after all.” She said in a sympathetic voice and thumped his smooth mound with the flat side of the blade.

“Wait! Wait, what are you going to do, stop!” Crowley said, eyes huge, she wasn't actually going to…

“Stop? But, wouldn’t you rather I do this? Gelaisazore is so much more aggressive, at least I’ll make the cut as clean as possible.” She simpered and Crowley heard Gelaisazore make an insulted noise from behind. 

As the Duchess started to press the blade down, Crowley started babbling, trying to distract her while he searched for a way out. He felt himself start to sweat, heels kicking against the floor to try and push himself away from the knife but only pressed his back up against the Dukes legs. 

As the knife pressed in, he shrieked and tried harder to back away from her. Thrashing, and pulling his arms, not caring how much it hurt to struggle, he needed to get away but the Succubus just kept slowly pushing the knife into him. Then all of a sudden she stopped, the knife halfway buried, and he screamed louder as she began pulling it towards her. The screams slowly turned into a high pitched shrieking filled with panic as he began kicking at the ground even harder, head moving side to side as he tried to pull it free as well.

“There we go, a nice little red cunny for you.” She said and pulled the knife out, causing him to whimper. Then his hair and wrists were let go of, causing him to slump against the Dukes legs in pain before landing on his back when the Duke moved. He must have blacked out for a second because all of a sudden he felt the prodding of the Duke’s effort against the open cut and tried to squirm away. 

“No, let go! Get off!” Crowley snarled and pressed his hands up against the Duke’s chest, legs kicking out. As the Incubus started to push harder the tip slipped in a little and Crowley’s fingernails dug into the Duke’s chest, trying to physically claw him off, but the angle made it difficult to do more than leave deep scratches. Crowley was already shaking from the pain his wounds caused, and the struggling only made them burn worse. As he felt the Duke begin to slide in, he grew more frantic and in a last attempt to get away he arched his back, trying to buck him off. Hoping to make him lose his balance or even just the grip he had on his hips, but instead what he did was impale himself almost fully on Gelaisazore’s cock.

His eyes widened and he screamed, immediately trying to jerk himself away from the cock that was now inside his open wound. This only caused the Duke to grip his hips harder, fingers digging into his flesh as he pushed his cock deeper into him, stretching open the torn skin and muscle of his “cunt” even further. Nearly throwing up as he felt warmth coat his inner thighs and ease the Incubus's way.

“D-dont! Stop! Please for Go-Sa-Someone's sake, Stop!” Crowley panicked and thrashed, he cried, sobbed, wailed, beat his fists and clawed while twisting and turning. Then finally, he just lay there, tired out and no longer physically resisting as he slumped to the floor and panted. 

It felt like fire was burning through him as the Incubus continued to fuck into him. That fire began to consume his mind, the only focus Crowley had left was on the searing pain between his legs as the wound was stretched open further. It gradually grew in size and he felt the pulling, scraping pain of it widening each time the Incubus withdrew for the next thrust, causing even more pain to lance through his corporation, back arching off the floor as he choked on a sob.

“Oh, come now little ophidian, it’s almost over.” The Duke said sweetly, before hiking Crowley’s legs up and around his waist, to which Crowley wailed over, and shoved his hands against the Duke’s chest to get him to let him go. The shift in position made it feel like something ripped, he couldn’t tell where, but it felt like it was inside.

“Oh there, there, just a bit more and then I’ll cum and we can all be on our separate ways, hmmm.” He tsked and Crowley sobbed, it was just too much, he couldn’t use miracles and he couldn’t fight his way free. He supposed discorporating would be preferable, but the two sadistic fucks didn’t seem to be injuring him enough for that, and who knew what would happen if he decided to just stay here and wait for that.

“J-just stop already, p-please I’ll-I’ll d-do whatever you want but just-just don’t, I’m begging y-you.” Crowley finally sobbed out as he broke down and gave up, maybe they would just take pity on him and let him go faster if he just did what Gelaisazore asked for in the first place.

“Well, here’s the thing, I actually much prefer it like this, well I prefer to do the stabbing myself but, needs must, as they say. So I’m actually quite glad it turned out this way.” He chuckled and Crowley felt himself pale, there was no way for him to get away was there? With a whimper he went limp just as he felt something warm flood him.

* * *

He didn't remember leaving the second circle, nor how he managed to heal the large open wound between his thighs, but somehow he had managed it. Maybe the Duke and Duchess had dropped him off at the gates, but he felt numb, he felt...well he didn't feel anything but a deep seated sense of dread as he lifted his hand to snap, only to drop it a moment later. Terrified he wouldn't be able to miracle his way back and that he was somehow still being...being...laying down somewhere on that pathway. 

Finally he made it back to Beelzebub's thrown room and he shuddered. There were hardly any demons there, but he could see Hastur, could see Ligur standing beside him and he shuddered again when Ligur's eyes landed on him. Then again, though not as bad, when Hastur's eyes turned to look at him as well. He wanted to go, he wanted to go back to Earth, to his angel and drink the memories away. He wanted to be anywhere but waiting near Ligur, near Hastur who most likely knew what happened already, to give Dagon the paperwork he had to bring back.

He hated that this was almost exactly how what happened started and he nearly sobbed as Ligur passed him. He didn't want to be anywhere near another cubi, and yet Ligur was one and his supperior.


End file.
